Vivify you
by 1147694
Summary: [Teaching you how to live] AU. SasuNaru. «Far from it. We will speak about our arrangement.» «Our arrangement?» Konoha High School. A student, a teacher. And a secret that will tie them in a strange arrangement.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Neither _Ishimaru Tsukiyo_ nor _sha La La. oh my-my_ own Naruto.

Ishimaru Tsukiyo's  
**_T'apprendre à vivre_**

_Translated by sha La La. oh my-my._

**Title:** Vivify you, or Teaching you how to live  
**Author**: Ishimaru Tsukiyo- known as Ishimaru  
**Summary**: "Far from it; we will speak about our arrangement." "Our _arrangement_?" A school, High School of Konoha. A student, a teacher. And a secret that will tie them into a strange unsuspected arrangement.  
**Genres**: Drama/Angst  
**Rating**: T- as there are some mature themes  
**Pairing**: (shounen ai, boy x boy) Sasuke x Naruto

**Author's note**: Hello everyone! First, I would like to thank Cassie for her incredible work. She's an unbelievably good friend and writer. Go read her! After that, I must say I'm kinda proud and really excited about the fact that you're reading my story in English. Please, review a lot, I can still understand you. Hope you'll enjoy!

**Translator's note**: Ishi gives me too much credit above. But do enjoy her story.

**x;**

**Chapter one**

**x;**

Life is full of meetings, departures. We, human beings, are intended to meet hundreds, thousands of people who break into our heads and our hearts- and then leave us. That is the way it is. It is an eternal cycle, an eternal cycle over which we have no control.

They enter; they leave. Like wind flitting temporarily through the branches of trees; like fugacious smiles.

They enter; they leave. They are tamed; we forget them.

One learns how to know them; one makes them disappear.

And our life follows its course the way the calm water follows the bed of a river...

We are a lonely seven billion and we live together every day, without realizing it, and without even thinking of it, too. We go about with life, without truly seeing ourselves; we pass by close, without understanding our existences...

But suddenly- sometimes without us realizing it- a person arrives. Just like that, gently intruding like the others. But with the passage of time, they become entwined with us. Their presence becomes essential, their inimitable smiles vital. Certain people come into our life to change us. To tear smiles from us, to wake us up, to give us a desire to live.

And so, we forget life before that person. We start believing that our lives would always be with them- how would we manage to exist without them?

However, the cycle cannot stop. They set out again, to go far, so far, too far.

But, unlike all the others who have breezed in and out of our lives, they are not forgotten. They have changed our lives, after all. They will always remain, as memories, phantoms. For these people, there will never be a farewell. There is only a goodbye.

And even if they leave forever, one can always find them in a broken piece of our hearts, is that not so?

I, I am one of the lonely. One of the blind and already dead seven billion idiots. At least, that was what I was before him. Before Uzumaki Naruto. That was before something came to disturb the calm and monotone of the river of my life...

**x;**

I met him one day like any another. It was a dull Monday in October, with icy wind and a mind numbingly gray sky, the kind of the day that makes you want to remain sleeping in your bed, the kind of day that makes you just want to lay there basking in the peace.

Hundreds of students were arriving at school, returning to their daily ritual of education. This establishment tried, after all, to shape the minds of over four thousand students. This immense school was the one that I went to - it was the High School of Konoha, in the town of Nagoya.

I forgot to tell you that I am Sasuke. Uchiha Sasuke. My name was one that didn't pass unrecognized in this high school, largely because of Uchiha Itachi, my brother, who had left an indelible mark on this society. Brilliant in school, brilliant in athletics, brilliant in everything, he deserved more than a place in the famous Tokyo Daigaku. And I, I lived in the shadow of this man. In the shadow of a man so adulated and admired, but a man that no one knew. But the public did not need to know the truth of Uchiha Itachi.

Thanks to him, practically all of the students knew who I was: "the little brother of Uchiha-san! " The teachers granted me privileges, automatically amazed by my brother's legacy, and also by my own growing list of achievements. The girls- for some reason- ran to me, desiring and wanting me. The school's sports teams unceasingly asked me to join them, even without seeing me play whatever it was that they wanted me to join.

Pathetic.

If I would have liked, I could have, with ease, made it so that I was surrounded by ready followers all the time. But these hypocritical beings didn't appeal to me, at all. I had always lived by myself. I was- well, alone. I did not need nor want to have those jerks following me like dogs.

"Uchiha-san! Uchiha-san!"

I turned around to see my professor of chemistry, Kabuto-sensei, running towards me while readjusting his glasses on the bridge of his nose. Kabuto-sensei, however, did not seem to have noticed my annoyance of him, even after all this time...

"Uchiha-san," he repeated, coming to a stop in front of me. "Will you come tomorrow at noon to meet Orochimaru-sama, the chemist?" he asked. "I've understood that you admire his work."

"Sorry, I don't think I'll be free then," I replied, turning away from Kabuto-sensei and beginning to walk away. "And in any case, I find his working methods slightly… controversial."

'You should die, boot licker,' I thought venomously. Every time I saw his glinting glasses as he walked toward me, with his quirked-up mouth, I always felt like dying a little. Really, this idiot called me Uchiha-_san_, despite the way he called the rest of his students with the suffix –kun. In what way was I more important than the rest of them?

The bell sounded overhead and drew me from away from my reflections. The hubbub that had already present intensified considerably and I was made part of the hustle and bustle of moving students. I took my schedule from my messenger bag's pocket.

'French. Wing C.' What meant that I was going to be undoubtedly late, since I was at the present being buried alive by the crowd in the wing F.

But the prospect of being late wasn't so bad. My French teacher adored me, just like all the others. Even if I arrived late, the old man should surely say nothing about it, let alone reprimand me.

The crowd lessened little by little, students disappearing into the many doors of various classrooms. Then, the corridors were emptied as the bell sounded again. There were only a few latecomers who ran desperately to their destination, trying to escape being late. Poor them.

I finally arrived in front of my French classroom's door. I knocked twice, curtly, expecting to see the Sarutobi-sensei's mass of gray hair invade the doorway. But to my great surprise, it was a blond mess of hair that answered me. Lastly, the owner of this fair was a boy whom I had never seen before.

He looked at me, then turned to leaf through the notebook that he held.

"You are Uchiha-kun, are you not?"

I answered yes. My god, was it possible that this boy was...

"You're late. You will see me after class."

...my teacher? Damn. I would have thought that he was seventeen, like me.

Sullenly resigned, I moved towards my seat, while the blond teacher went back to the front of the class.

"As I said before Uchiha-kun interrupted me, I am Uzumaki Naruto. I will be replacing your French teacher until the end of this year. Unfortunately, Sarutobi-sensei has been in a car accident and will not be able to teach again until next year. And for those who need the confirmation, I am indeed a teacher. I have just finished my studies and I am twenty-two years old."

A concert of feminine and timid laughing erupted with this last remark. As for me, I wasn't about to laugh. This blond, with the smile that was so broad that it was almost disgusting, was going to be my teacher for the next eight months. This guy, who appeared to be five years younger than he said he was, was going to teach me until the end of the year. A year! Had Sarutobi-sensei broken all the bones in his body or something?

**x;**

_Note: The Tokyo Daigaku is the most prestigious university in Japan, it's also known as the Todai._

**Translator's note**: I hope Ishi-Anne (hugs to you, dear friend) forgives me for any mutilation to her wonderful story.

Also, she can read English, my dears- so please, please, please review for her sake. She'll respond. I will, however, stick my head in whenever there's a comment that needs my input… especially those pertaining to the English version particularly.

This chapter has been edited.

In the original French: www. fanfiction. net / s / 3396558 / 1 /

Ishimaru's _T'apprendre à vivre_ is brought to English audiences by her, me, and Systran Translation.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Neither _Ishimaru Tsukiyo_ nor _sha La La. oh my-my_ own Naruto.

Ishimaru Tsukiyo's  
_**T'apprendre à vivre**_

_Translated by sha La La. oh my-my._

**Title:** Vivify you, or Teaching you how to live  
**Author**: Ishimaru Tsukiyo- known as Ishimaru  
**Summary**: "Far from it; we will speak about our arrangement." "Our _arrangement_?" A school, High School of Konoha. A student, a teacher. And a secret that will tie them into a strange unsuspected arrangement.  
**Genres**: Drama/Angst  
**Rating**: T- as there are some mature themes  
**Pairing**: (shounen ai, boy x boy) Sasuke x Naruto

**Author's note**: Here we are with the second chapter. Right now, I'm on chapter five, but of course, in the French version. Still thanking Cassie for her appreciated hard work. I hope you will enjoy this chapter, even though it is darker than before.

**Translator's note**: Woot. Here we go! Sorry about the slowness, everyone. But please, as Ishi said, enjoy.

**x;**

**Chapter two**

**x;**

Time always passes in different ways. It is to some extent one of the great demonstrations of Einstein's theory of relativity. The good moments unravel so quickly that we are hardly able engrave them in our memory, and contrarily, the bad ones delight in taking their time. As if someone wanted to make their pleasure last. Or our anguish.

In this way, the hours resemble seconds when we do something that we like. And on the other side, as during the French class, time seems to slow down...

**x;**

The surprise of having this blond with an adolescent face as my professor had slowly faded away, bringing back the troubles that had trailed me as soon as I passed the school gates. Or I should rather say- the troubles that trailed me every day of my life...

I sighed. First, there was _that_ trouble to begin with. But now, there was this blond teacher who inspired within me such a deep annoyance. And worst of all- I owed him respect. I was not able to do it. Respect him! With his blond hair – my god, he wasn't even Japanese! – and his confused and pathetic attempt at a professional air, with his jacket left on the back of his chair, revealing a black t-shirt.

He was far from what Sarutobi-sensei had been. Sarutobi-sensei had always been wearing a suit, white hair and ridiculous goatee- a teacher must always have a little bit of an ridiculous air, after all. The only thing about Uzumaki-sensei that had inspired a sense of professionalism was the pair of oblong glasses perched on his nose.

But what irritated me most about the substitute teacher was the blond's grimace Okay, normal people called that a smile, but the word disgusted me. A smile like his- one that had nothing false and nothing arrogant within it… To smile without reason, it was the ultimate proof of a mental retardation, if you want my opinion. To me, people like him were the poor imbeciles who tried to flee from the real face of life by putting a on a smile that cuts through the cosmos.

People like him had the talent of getting on my nerves.

Fortunately for me, the bell rang soon. The only cloud that intruded upon my relief was that I had to remain after class to discuss with Uzumaki-sensei my reprehensible lateness.

The classroom emptied of its occupants quickly, leaving me only with Uzumaki-sensei.

I put my bag's strap on my shoulder and advanced with heavy steps to the front of the class, where he waited for me, sitting at his desk. I put myself in front of him, without a word, defying him with a glare. He was going to have to understand sooner or later that he would not be able to get the better of me. I was Uchiha Sasuke, after all. And he was simply a moron replacing my French professor, just another part of the high school.

However, he also remained smiling - oh god, that smile that had the gift to irritate me!- his gaze planted in mine, daring me to speak. Surely, he was waiting for a reason, maybe even an excuse. He could always wait for it… I continued to remain a motionless figure, while his atrociously smiling face rested on his joined hands.

After one moment, he finally decided to speak, forgetting the possibility that I might open my mouth first.

"Uchiha-kun, since Sarutobi-san did not seem to write down any negative comments about you in your files, I will let your lateness pass this time. On the other hand, it is important that you understand that even if I don't necessarily have the attitude, I am your professor, all the same, and I remain a figure of authority. Am I clear?"

"Of course," I replied with words crowned with a false smile. I wanted to insert my fist in his mouth.

"That goes without saying, _sensei_," I tried, the terrible last word sounding condescending even in my ears.

"Good. You can leave," he concluded. "And I do not want to deal with you being late, Uchiha-kun."

"Of course."

And that's how it went. I left the classroom relieved. I decided to avoid this blond as much as I could until the end of the year. However, the life always does not follow the way that one had intended...

**x;**

At midday, I walked towards my locker with a heavy step. The noise around me was giving me an impossible migraine. Already, my morning had been about to throw me headfirst out of a window.

I felt so happy that I wondered why I was not dancing in the busy corridor.

By chance, I was then able to distinguish from the crowd a mass of brown hair. I used it like a marker to find my way to my locker. Well, our locker.

"Hello."

He turned to face me, not having even noticed my presence, a bored expression plastered on his face out of habit.

"Hello," He answered me, in a tired tone.

As I said earlier, I was never the very sociable kind. Loneliness was never an enemy for me. In fact, it was something that I sought; I needed some. It was vital, just like oxygen or food. But, in spite of that, there was always this perfidious human fire that sometimes slipped into my spirit. It is surely something necessary, registered in our genes; an idiot weakness that brought only troubles to us...

That is why, inside the enclosure of school, I spoke only to only one person: Nara Shikamaru. He was a boy my age, with curiously rebellious hair, always tied into a ponytail. One could not say that we were friends. But we had ratios. It was already better than the rest of the students in the establishment. He was, at least, that much.

We shared our locker together, like we shared our lunch. We were alone, but together. For us, it was a greeting, an answer and a silence. That was all it was. And it was well like this.

He took his bentô from the lower part of the locker, and I took mine from the locker's top part. An equitable and considerate separation, since I was taller than Nara.

Without saying a word, we left, heading towards an empty corridor where we sat down, benefiting from the pretence of silence that reigned there.

I spent a good portion of lunch crushing my rice with my chopsticks, not really having the appetite for a while. Then we rose, and set out again towards the main halls of the school. On our way, I bought a can of fresh tea and drank it all in one shot.

During all this time, both of us didn't talk. Fortunately.

Then, after glances to our respective watches, we went to look for our books for class. We had hardly taken them out when the bell sounded. Nara left then on his side, me from mine. As we always did. However, before leaving, he slipped some words to me, words that failed to make me lose my coldness.

"Pay attention to your leather bracelet, it has the tendency to move, some times..."

Nara's only fault was that he was intelligent. Perhaps too much so. He did not often open his mouth, but during lunch, the only times when he did, the things he said always brought confusion to me. His words always knew how to awaken in me things that I tried to hide. Genius can truly wound. Especially those who understand all. It was useless to say that the brown-haired one understood me more than I myself did. But fortunately, he did not seem to want to speak to me about it, most of the time. He had understood for a while that I fled from those words.

After all, I did not want anyone to speak about me.

**x;**

The sky was always gray when the evening came. On the other hand, an icy wind had made its presence, making it necessary for me to hold my jacket close against me. It was a good thing that I had thought of bringing it in my bag.

Of course, I could have taken the bus to return home. But I wanted to walk. The rather corrosive cold almost gave me the impression that I was alive.

I liked the street. I felt like a normal human being when I crossed through the crowd, anonymous. No longer did I live on the reputation of a person I hated, no more was I Uchiha-san; I was nothing. Just another nothing like the others.

I finally came to the building in which I resided; a large mansion with beige bricks and long windows, very imposing with its immensely broad door. This is where I lived.

Arriving in front of the gate, I typed in a code for allowing me towards the door and then typed another series of numbers on the keyboard. I then drew open the door and immediately smelled a hot draught that awakened the skin of my face while I entered inside.

In the hall, I took the elevator to the third floor and walked a little bit so that I faced the second door on the right side; apartment 304. I slipped my key into the slit and I was engulfed in the semidarkness, beginning to remove my boots with one hand and flipping the light switch with the other.

Then, it was instinctive, I moved towards my room. Nothing any more counted at this moment. My black thoughts did not have any more importance. The world had disappeared suddenly. As soon as I had returned to my apartment, only one thought had been essential.

My room. The first drawer on the left. In the small metal box. A blade. Then soon, my blood.

**x;**

**Translator's note**: Hello, darlings. Again, I apologize for any mutilations to Ishi-Anne's story.

Ishi-Anne has replied to every single review, and I have relayed them via PM, as it is no longer allowed to post review-replies. Unfortunately, the Ffdotnet messaging is not working, so… it may take a while.

So review for Ishi!

This chapter has been edited.

In the original French: www. fanfiction. net / s / 3396558 / 1 /

Ishimaru's _T'apprendre à vivre_ is brought to English audiences by her, me, and Systran Translation.


End file.
